Remember Survive Run
by Sherlock's Hat
Summary: Ellie was a Runner and she'd seen things. She watched her beloved Jake get picked off by a Griever right in front of her and that day she changed. She became a ruthless, which wasn't all good. But what could you do being the only girl in the Glade? (This is more movie based, sorry if you've been mislead.)
1. Chapter 1

_She watched him die, how could she just watch? Plucked straight from her grip by a metallic claw. She screamed, so loudly that everyone outside the Maze stopped what they were doing. Dragged backwards by Minho as she continued screaming and thrashing in his grip and propelling herself forward towards the Griever. _

_"We've got to go," Minho was dragging her brutally backwards. _

_"No! Let me go back for him!" Her screams were scratching her own throat. _

_"You've got to run," Minho was telling her. "Stand up and run," _

_So she did. She ran away from him. Tears and dirt stained her face when they got back to the Glade. _

_"Where is he?" Alby was asking. _

_"Dead." Her voice came out a broken whisper as she numbly pushed through the group of boys. _

_Alby turned Minho as if asking for an explanation. _

_"It was a Griever." Minho cleared his throat watching her stumble through the grass. _

_There was a silence as they all reacted to the news. _

_"In broad daylight." Gally spoke. _

_Newt turned to him, "Be respectable, yeah? Someone has just died." _

_Minho turned as the girl was approaching again, "Ellie what are you doing?" _

_Ellie had some tools in her hand as going towards the wall where everyone had scrawled their names. _

_"Ellie stop," Alby was trying to pull the tools from her hand but she wasn't listening. _

_"Let go of me," Ellie muttered and the she put a line through one name: __Jake _

_He was beautiful, he was kind, and he was hers. She let herself crumble onto the ground and through a moment of weakness started crying. _

_"All right, move on." Gally was shouting. "Get back to what you were doing!"_

_Alby patiently sat with her night rocking her back and forward as she sobbed her heart out. _

**_That was the day, the day Eleanor changed. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie sat in the long grass. Just staring. God how she missed him, it'd been 2 years but the pain was still present, still made her numb. "We got ourselves a runner!" She didn't care. It wasn't her problem. Well…it shouldn't have been. Bit of course it became her problem. The Greenie hadn't seen her. The grass hid her completely but it still made her mad. The Greenie was running hard, fell over Ellie sending her flying forward. With an annoyed glance Ellie launched herself on top of the Greenie.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Ellie's hand was pinned to his neck, and then she blinked. She was in control; she could end his life with another squeeze of his neck- She let go. She looked down at the Greenie before getting up off him. He scrambled to his feet, and backed away from Ellie like she was a wild animal. They stared at each other for a second.

"Ellie?"

She didn't recognize him, but he certainly knew her. His eyes slid from hers and up to their surroundings. The pair looked back to the group of clapping, laughing boys. Ellie raising one eyebrow in amusement.

"Nice going Greenie."

The newbie stumbled back at being addressed; his eyes still clearly focused his surroundings. "Ellie." The Greenie grabbed her arm. "It's me. It's-" He didn't remember his name. None of them did when they came up from the stupid box. The Greenie was grabbed seconds later and dragged to one of the small, wooden cell-type things that held one of the Gladers.

"Ellie!" He was shouting towards her, and she blinked. _God no. Please. _It brought back painful memories. "Ellie!" She stumbled backwards, before turning away. Putting one hand to her chest. She scrunched up her face, trying to calm herself down. "Please Ellie!"  
She blocked out his shouts and began walking to the Homestead and manoeuvred her way through the hammocks with ease until finding her own. With one foot still resting on the ground, she began rocking the hammock.

She'd been assigned nearly every job under the sun and still nothing gave her life as running did. Feeling the wind against your face, and easily mapping out the routes was what she missed. Ellie now was under Newt and Zart's watchful eye in the gardens, where she'd half-heartedly pull out some weeds and water some plants. Not a role she was used to but Alby made sure she had a job as one of the three rules stated: **_Everyone does their part. No slackers. _**And that's how it was.

"Ellie." Chuck appeared in front of her. "Alby wants to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to speak to Alby." Ellie replied shortly, as she began rocking the hammock again. Chuck hesitated. "Fine." She didn't want to put Chuck in a bad position so followed him. Alby was stood, arms crossed glaring at her. Newt by his side, looking slightly less threatening. "What?"

Alby breathed out heavily trying to contain himself. "He said he knows you." He started.

"My name." Ellie corrected. "He knows my name, not who I am."

Alby continued. "He said he knows your name, do you have any recollection of him? Anything at all."

"No." Ellie replied. "If I did I'm sure I'd be talking to whoever he is right now."

Alby looked at her as if deciding whether or not she was telling the truth. "Come with me." Ellie watched him leave before turning to look at Newt, who was grinning at her.

"Stop." Ellie muttered pushing him backwards slightly. "It's not funny."

"But it is." Newt replied. Ellie smiled at him, and moved forward towards him. But before they got within inches of each other –

"Ellie!" Alby yelled, with a role of her eyes Ellie left Newt. "Hey there Greenbean." The newbie fell backwards. "You promise not to run away again?" There was no reply so with a sigh Alby undid the door and bent down in the small doorway. "I'm Alby. Can you tell me anything about yourself? Who you are, where you come from. Anything at all?" The Newbie clenched his hand in his hair. "Your name? Can you remember your name?"

The Greenbean started to panic. "I-I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember anything?"

"It's ok. It's ok." Alby soothed. "Hey relax. Relax." The Greenie had started to panic, breathing heavily. "It's normal, it happens to us all." Alby looked up at Ellie, who remembered her name straight away after climbing out that box. "You get your name back in a day or two." Alby's voice then turned hard: "It's the one thing they let us keep."

"What is this place?"

Ellie nearly laughed. The amount of times she had heard that question. She looked back at the Glade, and her heart jumped. She loved and hated the place at the same time. It was her safe place but it was also a place where her memories died. Ellie looked towards the Newbie, but he was already looking at her. They retained eye contact for a couple of seconds before Ellie looked away. _Newt. _Where was he? Her eyes scanned the Glade trying to find him. They'd grown close, too close in Alby's opinion and he had pulled them up on the topic many times. Separately or together, but they still denied it. But there was something. Something bubbling under the surface.

_A couple days ago Zart caught Newt gazing at Ellie as she walked alongside with Chuck; she was laughing, for once, and wrapped her arm around Chuck's shoulders. Newt started to smile, leaning against a rake as he watched them. She made him smile, she made him happy. When she was with him Ellie wasn't a zombie, she was carefree and happy. _

Ellie couldn't find him. She frowned. "Let me show you. We eat here. We sleep here. We grow our own food. We build our own shelter. Whatever we need, the Box provides. The rest is up to us." Alby replied almost proudly.

"The Box?" The Newbie asked.

"Yeah. It's sent up once a month with fresh supplies." Alby told him.

"And a new Greenie." Ellie chimed in, under her breath. Alby looked at her and nodded.

"Exactly." Alby carried on. "This month that's you."

"Congratulations." Ellie whooped sarcastically.

"Sent up'? By who, though'? Who put us here'?" The Newbie was a buzz with questions; it actually made Ellie's head hurt.

"That, we don't know." Alby replied crossing his arms. Ellie rubbed her head.

"Hey, are you all right, Alby?" Ellie whipped round and saw Newt, casually standing at Alby's side. The panic vanished and Ellie physically relaxed something nobody but the Greenie noticed.

"A- ha! Green Bean, meet Newt. When I'm not around, he's in charge." Alby told him smiling.

"Well, it's a good thing you're always around then. That was some dash you made earlier. For a second, I thought you had the chops to be a runner..." Ellie looked up at the mention and on cue her legs started itching, "…till you face-planted. That was great." Newt chuckled appreciatively at his own joke.

"Newt. Do me a favour and go find Chuck." Alby told him, and faithfully Newt followed through. "Ellie." Alby turned and looked at the small blonde. "You can go; I think we've established the Greenie doesn't know anything else."

Dramatically bowing Ellie turned and left. She wandered off aimlessly. Alby and the Greenie watching after her.

"Be careful Greenie." Alby muttered. "She's not to be trusted."

The Greenie looked at Alby then back to Ellie.

_What was not to trust?_


	3. Chapter 3

(Please Review!)

Minho and Ben, on cue, ran in from the maze. Ellie watched them every day return. Chuck and the Greenie were wandering towards the Maze, well Chuck wasn't. He knew the rules. He knew he shouldn't. Ellie was leant against a rake. She dropped it to the ground, and half jogging started after Chuck and the Greenie. "Ellie!" She was tugged backwards. She looked up at Newt. "Stop."

She frowned at Newt, "I'm not going to do anything." She reassured him. Newt sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Just don't get involved." He pulled back towards the fallen rake. "You and Gally don't get on as it is."

Ellie put her hand on Newt's face stopping him from tugging her away from the trio behind her. "God sake Newt," She whispered. "You always know how to convince me." She smiled at him and lightly patted his cheek. "I really like you." She told him.

"Feelings mutual El." Newt told her grabbing her small palm in his and started pulling her away, back to the safety of the garden and her rake. "God you're always running away aren't you?" He was joking.

"Because that's what I was sent up here to do!" Ellie exclaimed. She was getting excited; she loved telling anyone that would listen about running. "I was meant to run Newt." She told him.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckled looking back at her with a smile. "You're always badgering on aren't you?"

Ellie was now half skipping beside him. "You don't understand the feeling I get when I run N." She told him sincerely. "It's like you and your weed pulling." She grabbed his hand, and interlocked their fingers. "Newt you should see it." She was suddenly serious. "The Maze-"

"Stop El." Newt told her quietly. Ellie frowned. "That's not what you do now." He picked up her rake and passed it to her. "You've got to get the gardening bug…"

Ellie took the rake, and her fingers wrapped round it. "Newt you don't get it." She insisted. "When I'm out there…with Minho and Ben…It's like another world. I can be free…I'm mapping a way out of here."

"But we aren't out of here." Newt reminded her softly. "Remember that El." He told her, putting his hand on her cheek. "Come on."

With a disgruntled sigh Ellie started back up again. "You watch Newt." She spoke up after a couple of minutes. "I'll get us out of here." He looked at her. "And then you and me…we can be together." Ellie nodded at him and turned away before she started raking up some leaves in a feeble attempt to show she actually did something around the Glade. There was a peaceful silence surrounding them, Ellie raking the leaves like she promised to Newt.

"Hey!" Ellie whipped round to see Gally pushing Thomas back onto the floor. Gally stood over him menacingly. "We got to stop meeting like this Greenie."

"Get off me!" Thomas scrambled back up to his feet.

"Alright, calm, calm, calm." Gally told him as the other Gladers started to notice. "Just relax."

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you guys?" Thomas asked. Newt jogged up to the scene.

"Hey just calm down alright?" Ellie rolled her eyes at Newt's rather feeble attempt at calming Thomas down. She walked over the semi-circle surrounding Thomas.

"No. Ok why won't you tell me what's out there?!"

"We're just trying to protect you, man." Alby cautiously approached, a hand held out. "For your own good."

"You guys can't just keep me here." Thomas told them all.

"And we can't let you leave." Alby countered.

"Why not?!" Thomas shouted back, and almost instantly the doors started groaning. A strong gust of wind came towards them. "What the hell." Thomas whispered. The large doors, groaning with effort, started to close.

"Next time." Gally spoke up. "I'm going to let you leave." He told Thomas, before walking away from him.

"Welcome to the Glade." Alby unhelpfully added. The Gladers all started to walk away, back to their jobs, leaving only Thomas and Ellie standing there.

He turned and saw her. "Hey." She smiled at him. "Don't get too bummed out over it." She told him. "We all have to get used to it." She started to walk back, Thomas at her side. "Still can't remember your name huh?" He shook his head. "Did you not come up with a tongue either?" She joked, raising one eyebrow.

"Sorry, but the last time we met, you were strangling me." He replied.

"Touché Greenie, touché." She looked up at him, and smiled before bumping her shoulder with his. "See you late Greenbean." She shouted as she jogged away, back to the safety of Newt and his garden.

That night, like very month when a Greenie arrived, they had a little 'welcoming party'. Watching from her position in her hammock, Ellie watched Newt get ready to launch a fire-ridden stick into a large bonfire. With Alby's shout of 'light her up' the large sticks, from every direction, plummeted into the bonfire. It sprung to life. They all started cheering.

"Boys." Ellie scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"You not joining us El?" Chuck asked as he approached.

"Later, maybe." She replied and watched him leave. The little 'party' was an excuse to drink some homemade alcohol and eat food. Not really Ellie's cup of tea. But at least they were happy, they laughed and some hadn't laughed in a long while. Ellie pulled herself up from her hammock and towards the group of people. Newt and the Greenie were sat in front of a large log, leaning back on it.

"Hell of a first day Greenie." Newt commented as he took a bite from his chicken.

"Ellie!" Gally shouted, and she turned to look at him. They rarely got on. "Come over here." He motioned with his head and then patted a spot next to him. Ellie awkwardly smiled at him, and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks though." She added and turned just in time to Thomas spitting out the murky colour drink that Gally had made. She caught Newt's eyes and then followed it to where Gally was now fighting. She watched him for a second more before turning and going to join the pair watching the Maze. "Hey." She smiled softly and sat down on Newt's left.

"We're trapped here aren't we?"

Ellie looked at the Greenie, and then down at the grass. "For the moment." Newt told him. "But see those guys, there by the fire." All three looked towards the group. "Those are the Runners. That guy in the middle there, that's Minho. He's the Keeper of the Runners. And every morning when those doors open, they run the maze. Mapping it. Memorizing it. Trying to find a way out."

"How long they been looking?" Thomas asked, looking Newt straight in the eye.

"Three years." Newt told him, his arm still wrapped around Ellie's shoulders. She was drinking Gally's 'trade secret' drink to distract herself.

"And they haven't found anything?" Thomas asked incredulously

"It's a lot easier said than done." Newt told him. "Listen." He held one finger in the air, and the three listened to the distant grumbling of the Maze. "Yeah? That's the Maze. Changing."

"Changes every night." Ellie told him after taking another drink.

"How is that even possible?" Thomas asked.

"You can ask the people who put us in here, if you ever meet the bastards." Newt replied, smirking slightly. "Now listen the truth is the Runners are really the only ones who know what's out there." Ellie stilled. Truth. She hadn't told anyone about what she'd seen out in the concrete jungle. "They're the strongest, and the fastest of us all and it's a good thing too, if they don't make it back before those doors close. Then they're stuck out there for the night. No one's ever survived the night in the maze." Newt added.

"Stop scaring him." Ellie told Newt, frowning up at him. "You'll put him off."

"What happens to them?" Thomas asked the pair, who exchanged a look.

"Well we call them Grievers." Newt said with a slight nod of his head. Ellie took another drink. "Course no one's ever seen one and live to tell about it." Ellie had. She saw it clear as day. Watching the dark creature slid forwards and take him…She closed her eyes painfully. Don't. Not here. "But they're out there." Newt blinked from his almost trance like state. "Right that's enough questions for one night…Come on listen. You're supposed to be the guest of honour." Newt turned to the Greenie, who tried to protest. "No! No, come on. Let me show you round." Gally's secret drinks recipe may have hit Newt harder than she originally thought. "Come on! Get up!" He practically pulled the Greenie to his feet. "You coming with us?" Newt asked as he took his drink back and took a large gulp.

"No, you go show the newbie round." She told him. "Don't fall over." She added after an afterthought and watched the pair retreat back towards the fire. She sat there, letting the cold wind rush round her as she watched those doors. Her eyes ghosting from the wall to the large doors and back again. "Jake." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Still hung up on the past?"

Ellie whipped her head round. "Alby. You scared me." She replied.

Alby watched her, "I said. Still hung up on the past?" Ellie closed her eyes and ran a hand down her face.

"Can we not getting into a fight for one night?" She asked as she stood up and shouldered past him back to the hammock, which she shouldn't have left in the first place.

"You have Newt now Ellie, that's all I'm saying." Alby shouted after her.

Ellie returned to the comfy state of her hammock. She fell asleep listening to the drunken shouting and cheers of the 60 odd boys around her. She woke momentarily to hear to hear a shout from the Greenie; "Thomas! I remember my name! It's Thomas!" And then a loud cheer of 'Thomas'.

Ellie drifted off once more. Her dreams filled with the images of a boy, she once knew, which would then be invaded by the image of boy more present than ever in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

_Help me!_

_Ellie! _

_You got to help me! _

_Don't let them take me away! _

_ELLIE!_

She sat up in her hammock, her heart hammering. Luckily no one had woken; she stepped down from her hammock and quietly crept out to the large field. With an effort she pulled herself up onto an old, crippled tree and sat there. She looked over at the Glade before standing up on the branch and walking towards the main trunk, before trying to get her grip on the harsh bark. She squeezed her eyes shut before she started climbing. She wasn't scared of heights, no. They just didn't get on.

"Ok." She breathed. "Just breathe and don't look down. If you look down, we die." She tried to reason with herself. She urged herself to carry on climbing, and then victory. She reached the top most of the tree, where the branches were getting a little thinner, and smiled. Finding a safe and secure branch, and sat down. She was surrounded by green leaves that rustled around her, giving her the sense of secrecy and security.

She saw Alby and Thomas walk to the wall. She watched him dig his name into the concrete and then watched the pair retreat back. Alby disappeared of inside the Homestead and Ellie took her chance. She climbed down the tree and approached Thomas.

"Hey!" She called and he turned. "So you're on the wall now?" She questioned.

Thomas scratched the back of his head, "Yeah. Suppose." Ellie raised her eyebrows.

"Welcome to the family then." She muttered darkly and looked off towards the wall.

"Alby said not to trust you." Thomas snapped her attention back to him. "Why?"

Without hesitation Ellie replied; "I stabbed him the back."

"Really? What did you do?"

"No, I really stabbed him in the back." Ellie looked him square in the eye. "I was in a dark place at the time." She cleared her throat. "Believe it or not, Gally actually saved my life." She rolled her eyes. "So I'm kinda of in his debt."

They slowly walked their way to the garden. "What made you do it?" Thomas asked softly. They stopped walking.

"Come with me." Ellie said sticking out her hand. Thomas looked at her hand then back up to her face. "I'm not going to stab you, don't worry." She scoffed. "You're too pretty anyway." She said sarcastically patting his cheek. She grabbed his hand. "Come on slow poke." She pulled him back to the wall. Her eyes searched the wall, and she frowned. Since when did she not remember where he put his name? She was stood right next to him when he did, so why didn't she remember? "Look." She found his name and stabbed it with her finger. "I came up in that metal death trap three years ago, and the month after Jake arrived." She swallowed. "It was like some corny thing and we got together much to Alby's disapproval." She breathed out. "I soon became a Runner, and so did he. Minho picked us himself." She turned to Thomas. "And one day we were out running…and a Griever came round the corner, it grabbed him." Her voice shook and she stopped. "A-And it took him, and I stood there and I watched it happen." She turned to the wall and stroked the line through his name. "Minho dragged me back here and a couple of days later…I heard Alby talking about it. He was being disrespectful and I was meant to be resting, so I took a stone." She scoffed. "Yeah I know pathetic. But I sharpened it, and I stabbed him right in the back." Ellie finally took her eyes off the wall.

"I'm sorry." Thomas murmured.

"Don't be." Ellie told him. "It's been what…two years." She shrugged, "Things happen for a reason." She said turning to him. "We better get to work or Newt will not be happy."

"Are you a Newt a thing?" Thomas asked suddenly. She turned to look at him. "It's just Chuck mentioned something."

"Uhh." Ellie awkwardly ducked her head. "Chuck shouldn't go gossiping." She muttered, luckily enough they reached the safety of Newt's garden and she was saved from answering.

Ellie sat down, and started weeding. "Hasn't anyone tried climbing to the top?" Thomas voiced after a moment of silence. "

"Tried it. The ivy doesn't go all the way to the top, and anyway where do you go from there?" Newt countered.

"And what about the box?" Thomas questioned. "You know next time it comes up."

"Nope." Ellie hollered over. "We tried that. The box doesn't go down with someone in it."

"Ok. What if we-" Thomas was cut off swiftly by Newt.

"No, we tried it all ok?" Newt told him. "Twice. All right? Trust me anything you think of, we've already tried. The only way out is through the maze."

"Newt." Ellie called softly. "Stop."

Newt breathed out. "Look if you want to be helpful. Here." Newt thrust a bucket towards Thomas. "Go dig us up some more fertiliser." Thomas took the bucket and wandered off into the woods. Ellie stood up and brushed herself off, and wandered over to Newt.

"Hey." She caught his arm. He turned and looked to her. "Put the bloody rake down for a moment?" She asked,

"I've got work to do, and so have you." Newt brushed her off. Ellie's eyes narrowed. "Just do it…for once." Ellie stared at him for a moment, before she took her hand off his arm. "El I don't mean-"

"It's fine." She cut him off. "I get it, Newt." She turned and looked at him. "We're in the Glade, I get it." Newt sighed behind her as she walked off back to the fallen rake, which Thomas had left.

"HEY!" She looked up. "HELP!" Thomas broke free of the tree line, a deranged Ben running after him. Ben took a dive towards Thomas's feet and tackled him down to the grass. Ben got on top of him quickly.

"I'll kill you." Ben snarled grabbing at Thomas's shirt. Ellie sprung forward, grabbing the rake and got towards the pair. She smacked Ben in the face with the wooden end, and he fell towards the floor. She stepped back and looked down at the pole, before she dropped it and took another couple of steps away.

"Lift his shirt! Lift it." On Ben's stomach was a purple, veiny looking spider web that was slowly creeping its way up.

"He's been stung in the middle of the day?" Gally asked. Ben was writhing underneath Newt, who sat on top of him.

"The Pit, we'll put him in the Pit." Alby ordered, and Ben was lifted and carried away.

"NO! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Ben shouted, struggling to get free of the five person grip. "Ellie!" He screamed, and Ellie looked up. "I saved your life! Please, save mine!" Ellie swallowed and opened her mouth as if to say something, before she closed it again. She met Alby's eyes and she swallowed.

"You don't owe him any favours." Alby told her sincerely. He saw her face change; a hard and steely look came over her.

"I know."

Don't let them see, don't show them anything.


	5. Chapter 5

She stayed away when they pushed Ben out, throwing him into the maze with nothing but a small rucksack and the clothes on his back. If he tried to come back to the Glade; Newt, Alby, Minho, Gally and others were stood there with spear-like weapons in their hands, pushing Ben back. He was screaming and shouting and it hurt to hear him like this. Ben. The boy she used to run the maze with was being pushed from his home, into a place where he knows the dangers.

Ellie's hand was holding Chuck's, the pair looking on from a safe distance. He was comforting her, not the other way around. Thomas appeared on their right, the three watched on in silence.

"No, no please. Please don't do this." Ben was on his hands and knees, pleading to Minho who was stood in front of him. The large gust of wind whistled in from the Maze, and Ben's pleads got louder. Thomas stepped further towards the group.

"Poles!" Alby yelled. The poles were pointed at Ben, who stumbled his way off the ground. Chuck let go of Ellie's hand and started walking away, she turned and looked at his retreating figure. He was a little boy, he shouldn't be seeing this. "Move in." They all walked in, giving Ben the only option to stumble further towards the Maze doors. Ben tried to resist, grabbing the large poles but he was only pushed further towards the doors. Thomas had now reached the group surrounding the Maze door, leaving Ellie stood alone in the large green space.

"No, no. Please! You've got to listen to me!"

"Push him in!" Ben was pushed towards the closing doors, and he had no choice but to enter the maze.

"No! No, please." The doors closed, and the last image of Ben was him standing there, completely alone. There was a dead silence. They all looked to Alby for direction, he just blankly stared back until he caught Thomas's gaze.

"He belongs to the Maze now." Alby's reply was simple, and Ellie's blood boiled. They made eye contact and Ellie spat on the floor in front of her.

"Nothing but dirt." She hissed lowly before she retreated back towards where Chuck was idling, almost hidden. Behind her, Alby looked at her retreating figure before he placed his pole on the closed doors and walked away. One by one the rest did the same. "Hey Chuck." Ellie whispered as she sat where the boy was. "You ok?" She looked back to see Minho's figure stood by the closed doors.

"Yeah, I guess." Chuck replied as he pulled up some of the grass. "It's just hard."

Ellie looked down at him, before wrapping her arms around his shoulder. "I know." She smiled sadly. "But he wasn't very well, you know that."

"But it was Ben." Chuck told her. "That was Ben, Ellie."

"I know." Ellie insisted and she brushed Chuck's hair back. "But we both know Ben; we know what he's like."

"He won't survive." Chuck whispered, and Ellie felt the tears stinging in the back of his eyes. Chuck was a little boy. He shouldn't be thinking of things like this. He shouldn't be thinking about death.

"Chuck-"

"I'm not a child Ellie." Chuck finally turned to her, and his face was slightly red as if he'd been crying. "I know what's going to happen." He stood up and turned to her. "We should be worried about more things than Ben; we should worry about how we're going to get out of here." Ellie stood up and watched him walk away from her.

Ellie watched everyone get back to normality. She just stood there, looking at the wall. "Don't." She whispered to herself. Before she could stop herself she was striding towards the garden, towards Newt. He saw her and he stopped. "Hey." She whispered taking the spare rake from his hand. She went to turn away from him, but his hand caught hers.

"You know we had to do that El." He told her with sincerity. "He couldn't go on like that."

"I know." Ellie replied and she wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him. "I like you sometimes Newton." She told him before looking up at him and smiling.

"You're so corny." He told her.

"You love it." Ellie smirked and leant against him for a second.

"No, I love you."

And there was pause where Ellie looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Well that's adorable." She cooed patting his cheek. "I guess I love you too?" She offered before kissing his cheek quickly, not wanting the whole PDA display in the middle of the Glade, although she'd love to do just to wind Alby up.

"Now get back to work." Newt pushed her away slightly, handing her the rake. "Don't want any favouritism." Ellie smiled slightly and got back to idly raking at the ground, collecting the leaves into small piles, sometimes life was too sweet and then the Glade would come and ruin it. Leaving destruction.


End file.
